


I'm Not Tired, Please Don't Kill Me

by AnonJ



Series: OH, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, King!Papyrus Ending has been achieved many times, Papyrus Angst, Papyrus remembers his friends being dead, Sans doesn't know that Papyrus remembers, papyrus remembers the resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't pick up a dog and tell him "It's ok, you're gonna be put down soon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Tired, Please Don't Kill Me

Alex is Papyrus' neighbor.

She enjoys puns like his brother, but unlike Sans she enjoys jogging with Papyrus in the morning.

They don't interact all that much, but Papyrus still considers her a friend.

When Sans tells him she went on vacation, Papyrus blinks in shock for a moment, before putting on his biggest, brightest, ~~fakest~~ smile.

"I HOPE SHE'S HAVING FUN!"

* * *

It's not that he's not used to Sans's euphemism, far from it.

It's just that he thought they were past that.

* * *

He mentions Alex to Toriel, Undyne, and the rest.

"SHE ISN'T AROUND FOR JOGGING ANY MORE."

"I- I- thought she was on vacation?" Alphys stutters out.

No one refutes that statement.

"OH, RIGHT! MY MISTAKE!"

Papyrus keeps smiling, even while he mourns both Alex and the belief that his friends respect him.

* * *

A week later finds Papyrus curled up in an alley way, shaking, with his gloved fist shoved inside his mouth.

Even _he_ can't tell what the sounds are- mad laughter or screaming- can't tell whether he's crying from relief or grief.

He had wondered how he could have missed the Reset.

He had wondered if Frisk finally figured out how to Save and Load on the surface. 

He now wonders when it had gotten to the point that he could miss such an obvious scenario.

He lets out a final, choked, whimper and does his best to show no signs of his mental breakdown.

He has to, after all. He's not alone on his jogging route.

Not now that Alex is back from Florida.


End file.
